


Bad Day

by strawberrylovely



Category: Shance - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Hugging, Kissing, M/M, Self-Indulgent, shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 21:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrylovely/pseuds/strawberrylovely
Summary: College AU Shance - Shiro comes home after a bad day and Lance helps by giving him cuddles. Self Indulgent Fluff.





	Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe Shiro had a bad day because someone said something homophobic to him???? mayhaps???? (that's what happened i'm claiming it now)

"Hey, babe."

Lance looked over at Shiro as he walked into their shared apartment after his evening class. When there was no reply, he got a little worried.

"Babe? My love? ...Shiro."

"Huh? Oh. Sorry, Lance. Hi, how are you?"

"I'm fine," Lance smiled gently. "I think the real question is how are _you_?"

Shiro walked over to where Lance was seated on their couch and plopped down next to him. He had a somber look on his face and tried to twitch a smile before laying his head on his boyfriend's shoulder.

"Bad day?"

"Mhm."

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

Shiro shook his head.

"Would you like me hold you?"

"Yes, please."

Lance carefully lifted Shiro's head off of him and readjusted his legs so Shiro could easily sit between them. The older boy crawled over and seated himself, cuddling his face up to his boyfriend's chest as Lance wrapped his arms around him. A blanket rested over the back of the couch and the brunet pulled it to lay over both of them. Shiro sighed heavily and Lance ran fingers through his hair and held him close, pressing warm kisses to the top of his head.

"I'm sorry you had a rough day."

"Thank you, Kitten. I'll be okay." He wrapped his free arm around Lance's waist to get the added closeness he needed. "I love you."

"I love you too, Kashi."

Lance stroked his fingers along the arm around him, causing goosebumps to raise up across the soft skin. The younger boy smiled at the sight and placed another kiss to his boyfriend's head.

"You always know how to make me feel better."

"I'd hope so. That's my job."

"Mmm..." Shiro rubbed his face against Lance's chest, burrowing himself closer.

"Okay, cuddle bug," Lance laughed. "Why don't we get in the bed? It'll be more comfortable."

"...Okay," Shiro said in the softest voice that made Lance's heart melt every time he heard it.

Shiro moved off the couch so Lance could get up. The younger boy started to walk to their room when a large body slumped into him. Lance laughed again as he nearly dragged the heavy piece of meat he called his boyfriend to their shared bed.

"Come on, under the covers," he said, motioning with his hand.

Shiro got into bed first with Lance close behind.

"Big spoon or little spoon?"

"Little spoon, please," the older boy responded in that same small voice.

"Thought so."

They maneuvered themselves to where Lance was curled around Shiro. They entangled their legs and Lance draped his arm around his boyfriend's chest. Shiro pressed a short kiss to the arm around him. Lance returned the affection by kissing the back of Shiro's neck.

"Have you had dinner?" Shiro asked suddenly.

"Not yet, but it's fine. We can take a nap to help you feel better. We'll eat after."

"That would be nice."

Shiro sighed and relaxed into his pillow. Lance let his eyes close and was already near sleep, but he was awakened by a movement in his arms. When he opened his eyes, Shiro was turned around, staring straight at him.

"Can I help you?" he asked playfully.

Instead of a reply, Lance was faced with closed eyes and lips puckered towards him. He smiled and leaned in, kissing the man softly. They both pressed lazy kisses to each other for a while until Lance could tell Shiro was dozing off. He gave one last kiss, then settled back down into the bed.

"Lance?" Shiro whispered, sleep clouding his voice.

"Hmm?"

"How long will you love me?"

Lance's brows furrowed at the question, but he was sure whatever had happened that day had something to do with it.

"Forever and ever," he replied without a second thought.

"Promise?"

"I promise, Takashi."

Shiro smiled and hummed in response. After a few moments, the smile faded and he was snoring quietly.

Lance closed his eyes, finally able to rest now that the man he loved was asleep in his arms. Whatever was bothering him would hopefully melt away as he slept. If not, Lance would be there for him when he woke up in any way he could. They were partners, and they helped one another. They made each other's grey skies not so grey. They held each other close when they needed to be held. And, like now, they cuddled together as they fell asleep to bring comfort to the one they loved. So that's exactly what Lance did.

**Author's Note:**

> tmi about the author but i came out as bi to my mom today and it didn't go exactly Great but also it could have been worse. either way, it put me in a less than good mood, so i wanted to write this to make myself feel better lol <3
> 
> sorry if it seems out of character, i really just wanted Shiro to be small and taken care of, so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> anyway, thank u for reading and letting me just spew out some major projection fluff <3 leave me a comment if you liked it so i know i didn't completely fail with their characterizations LOL


End file.
